


I’ll be back

by MavisDracula81



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisDracula81/pseuds/MavisDracula81
Summary: At the episode 3x1 Michael was staring at Bobby&Athena's wedding picture with regret in his eyes... Where could it lead him eventually?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bathena Week 2019





	I’ll be back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in fact after episode 3x1. Me and my friend discussed that idea after noticing how Michael reacted on Bobby&Athena's wedding picture. Also Rockmond Dunbar tweeted (I assumed he was joking) then a line "I'll be back" when some fans asked why Athena is still isn't Nash, but Grant. So that's how this idea was born. After that the storyline went to totally another direction and Michael was so very friendly to his ex-wife new husband, that publishing this story felt out of the place. But right now after I've seen a little preview of the episode 3x10 in "The Real" show with Angela Bassett, I've noticed oh so similar scene, that I wrote so long ago. I've decided to publish it right BEFORE the actual episode was aired. Just to compare how wrong was I with my assumptions and for fun lol.  
> I didn't have time to receive the corrections from my generous beta, so please, excuse me for all the mistakes. I try as hard as I can, but still, I'm not a native speaker, so language is a mess sometimes, I apologize.

Jealous. That’s how Michael felt, when he suddenly noticed the wedding photo on the counter. Four people on it look truly happy, and three of them used to be HIS family not so long ago.. A family, which doesn’t belong to him anymore.. Because of his own decision… They were so happy that even didn’t invite any guests. Not that he considers himself #1 person, who should’ve attend such an event, but well, he still feels Athena as a relative.. A sister, maybe, so how did they dare to ignore him anyway!... Okay, they had all the rights to ignore the world, he knew that, he just felt forgotten, replaced and abandoned even more, since his last try to settle with the boyfriend failed miserably again.

Plus he still was aching about breaking up with Glenn. Glenn meant a lot for him and Michael was 100% sure that they’ll get married soon. But the more they lived together, the more they noticed each other’s differences. Michael was disciplined, accurate, stuck to order and schedules, strong nature, whose priority was to function and to proceed rather than just observe and yearn. He lived for 14 years with a tough police officer after all, from whom he inherited black-or-white vision of the world. While Glenn was more of an artistic soul, who liked to live without definite plans, be spontaneous, wake up by the lunch, lead pretty chaotic lifestyle and periodically fall into melancholy. It didn’t feel right for Michael. But every time he tried to convince Glenn to change his approach, he heard the same line: “But where is the fun in that?? You are no fun, Michael!” 

The last straw in their relationship fell when Michael asked Glenn, who worked as a creative writer for an advertising agency, to make a promotion for his new residential complex of buildings in South Bay. To say that Michael was pissed off after the advertising was published would be an understatement. For completely unknown reasons Glenn decided to “gloss over” the description of buildings and added several features which were a pure lie. Michael was shocked and yelled on Glenn about letting his all project down with this unnecessary lie. Glenn insisted that he tried for the better sales, that his intention was to attract more people and that this is marketing. Michael objected that there is a BIG difference between “marketing” and “lie”. They argued, broke up and Michael ended up being left and called “no fun” again.

It felt like a failure. Next guys, that Michael tried to date afterwards felt like wrong choice more or less. At the same time he didn’t really like men, who liked him and were craving for his attention. 

That’s how and why Michael realized himself sitting in one of the bars on the coast and drinking tequila. Why was he so unfortunate in this personal stuff? Does he want too much from people? Does he expect too much from guys, who could’ve been with him? He only wants a guy who would be positive, active, no-nonsense and organized. Just like Athena… If only she could turn into a man with balls and dick… But she couldn’t. And he couldn’t give that specific kind of adoration to her feminine essence. Bobby does it. Bobby won the prize. Bobby is a lucky bastard. The more Michael drank, the more he got mad at Bobby. Bobby took his wife and his kids, Bobby has it all and Michael has nothing. Unfair. He gotta fix it. He gotta bring his family back. He’ll be back! With that idea in his drunken mind he moved out of the bar towards his former home.

XWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW

Athena got to bed early this night. Nothing distracted her from the having a good rest after long and exhausting working day. Kids were both staying overnight at their best friends’ houses. May got close with a girl, named Jordyn, from the neighborhood. After being betrayed by Georgina 2 years ago, she didn’t have girlfriends for a long time. Now she and Jordyn started to spend a lot of time together. Both were going to medical college, both had a lot of interests in common. Jordyn’s parents were both doctors from ER and when they had night shifts, Jordyn asked May to stay with her to not spend a night completely alone in the house.

Harry was invited to a birthday party of his classmate, whose parents made a whole celebration out of it, not only with yummy junkie food and a cake, but also with dances, movies, active games and quests until the late night. So they asked Athena to let Harry stay at their house for the night, which she approved.

Bobby also had a night shift today, so Athena didn’t expect him earlier than by morning. Although she decided to put on a new playful set of nighty underwear anyway, in case if Bobby wouldn’t come home too drained.

She was asleep when some loud noise at the hallway woke her up.

“Bobby? Is that you?” – called out Athena, having a feeling on a background of her mind that it can’t be Bobby. He wouldn’t burst into house so loudly; he always tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake her up. Therefore she got up and made couple of steps to the safe to take her gun out of it.

She held her gun in front of her and slowly moved forwards from the bedroom to the hallway.

“Michael?? What the hell are you doing here???” – Athena lowered the gun and turned the lights on.

“Hee…You’ve said until my kids are living here you are okay with my visits…” – Michael answered stretching the words and stammering. A stupid smug smile wandered across his face.

“Your visits weren’t supposed to be at deep nights. Especially when kids aren’t here at all. I see you are drunk” – Athena glared at her ex-husband with an annoyed face.

“I.. I enjoyed a bit of tequila in the bar, that’s true, but baby I’m in my clear mind…” – Michael slightly staggered, his muddy eyes were tending to close.

“Oh you bet! I’ll call you a taxi and you better go back to your place and sleep!” – exclaimed Athena.

“Noooo, baby… THIS is my home, I wouldn’t go anywhere from here. I’m coming back to you.” – smiled Michael.

“Oh, really? Does your drunken head forget that we are divorced and I am married to another man now?” – Athena responded with annoyance.

“That was a mistake, baby… My bad, my fault, I’m sorry... I was a fool... But we still can fix it. Our kids want us to get back together…” – said Michael with entwined tongue.

“I don’t intend to continue this meaningless conversation. When you’re drunk – you’re crazy. Go sleep, Michael, really, don’t humiliate yourself, this is absurd. You made your choice, remember? You’re gay man” – Athena was slowly but surely going out of her patience.

“I am... Or I was… It doesn’t work, Athena… I failed with guys… Probably I was just wrong…” – Michael raised his murky and stupidly cheerful eyes to her and tried to smile.

Athena exhaled loudly. Here he goes…

“No, Michael. You ARE gay. You always were. Just because you can’t find a right boyfriend doesn’t allow you to intrude in my marriage with silly offers. Our kids are perfectly fine with their stepdad, don’t you worry. I feel for your bad luck and I’m sure it will get better soon. Now, please go out of here.” – finished Athena.

She was standing in front of Michael in her sexy nightgown covered with peignoir – all meant for Bobby’s eyes - but Michael apparently wasn’t going to give up. It’s been a long time since he was with a woman in bed (and it was Athena), but her seductive look got back these memories to his blurry mind.

“Let’s just remember how happy we were, baby…” – started Michael touching Athena’s hand.

“Don’t call me “baby”, damn it!!! I’m not your baby anymore!! Forget it!” – answered Athena with a raising voice and pulled out her hand.

“Ah, c’mon Athena, you’ll be fine. Look at you, you’re dressed for sex.” – Michael made another attempt to hug Athena and grabbed her butt.

“I’m dressed not for YOUR sake, idiot! Leave me alone or I swear I’ll call the police and you’ll be very ashamed of yourself at the morning!!” – yelled Athena.

The next moment they heard the entrance door opening. Bobby carefully came inside the house and stopped frozen.

Bobby never had problems with hiding his emotions. Which doesn’t mean he had no emotions at all. He had A LOT of emotions watching Athena in her nightwear and Michael definitely touching her. But as usually his face expressed almost nothing. He’s got frozen and stood silent, feeling how burning pain mixed with fear spilled inside his chest. So they are back together – he thought. It was Athena who broke the silence first.

“Bobby! Thanks God you’re back! Michael burst in here drunk and keeps saying nonsense. We gotta call him a taxi.”

“Nooo, - mumbled Michael, - I’m not going anywhere. This is my home. Bobby, you are a good guy, sorry, but I want my wife back. I was wrong when I left, I know, but our kids want us to reunite as a normal family..”

“Michael, please, stop it! It’s not the truth! Your train is gone long ago, just leave now! Bobby, help me to kick him off” – exclaimed Athena.

She hated Bobby’s self control and restraint in moments like this. His face was pale and empty, she couldn’t read his thoughts.

“It’s okay, Athena, - he almost whispered, - if you guys decided to get back and kids are asking for that, I don’t wanna be on your way…” Bobby turned around and left the house before Athena had time to object his words.

After shutting the door, Bobby hurried to his car. He felt an urgent need to hide somewhere. His thoughts and feelings were total mess, he couldn’t control himself in such a statement of mind, he needed to hide and calm down.

He turned on the engine of the car and moved towards the fire station. The station wasn’t completely empty of people, there was 121st shift on duty now, but at least he could lock himself in his office.

While he was driving, Bobby was struggling with the feeling of complete disaster in his life. He couldn’t even think about how will he live without Athena and her kids. Should he drive safely anyway?… Or it’s better to steer the car to the downhill or on some cliff.. He had a sense of living before Athena – he had to save 148 people before committing the suicide. But he did save much more of them already. If it’s not for Athena and kids – for whom and for what will he live? He had no answer, no purpose.

He didn’t remember how he got to the station. Luckily he didn’t meet anybody from 121’st on his way to his office. He locked the door and settled by his table, trying to build up all the events from the start. What was he seeing after he entered the house? When his heart started to race slower and bloody haze in his mind started to leave it, he remembered that even though Athena was in her nightwear, it didn’t look like they kissed or made love. Bobby tried to remember what she was saying to him, but couldn’t. All he remembered were Michael’s words that he’s coming back and that kids have been asking for that.

Bobby thought he’s in good terms with the kids. It was easier with Harry, who was in awe with all the firefighting stardust and tried to imitate Bobby. But it was okay with May too, even if she was more silent, more hidden and highly nervous about her upcoming exams to college. He never felt like May was upset about him living together with them. Why could they ask Michael to get back then? They spent a lot of time with their father, almost every week-end, and often couple of days during the week. He was also good with Michael, they weren’t enemies. Or _he_ thought they weren’t.

“Talk to Athena” – his inner voice of wisdom began to seep into his mind. But he didn’t feel the strength to intervene in Athena’s conversation with Michael. Somehow he didn’t feel like he has a right to do that. Somehow he felt that Michael had more “rights” because he was first to Athena and he was father of her kids. That fact never gonna change. So there was not up for Bobby to decide how to react on Michael’s unexpected coming back.

Still he didn’t have any ideas of what to do. He wanted to sleep badly after 24-hours shift, but he had nowhere to go. After the wedding they’ve sold his condo and put these money on their common bank account in case if something will happen to the house, or kids, or their health. For couple of seconds he was trying to decide if he should book a hotel room and sleep. But then, how will Athena find him at morning? The only place she knows where he could be is here – fire station.

Bobby drew together four chairs and laid down on them. He will try to get some sleep he decided. Bobby closed his eyes and recalled that there are still phones on the planet. How can Athena find him – well, he was just one call away. So maybe he still should consider a hotel. These 4 chairs felt like death for his back. He wanted to get up and check his phone, which probably was in the bag’s pocket, but suddenly his big body got too heavy to rise. He noticed with his floating consciousness, that his feeling calmed down and hope fulfilled his senses. Maybe everything is not that bad. Maybe Athena will convince Michael to leave. Maybe she’ll call soon. He will believe in the better. His tired and exhausted brain turned off, he fell asleep.

XWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW

“Michael, you got off the limits!” – yelled Athena after Bobby left.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” – Michael smiled innocently, -“Bobby is smart guy – he understood what he has to do...” – his eyes were closing remorselessly.

Michael lowered himself to the couch, lied down and snored. Athena stood without movement couple of minutes, trying to overcome her shock of all that was going on in front of her. So Michael is at least silent now. Good. She’ll let him sleep here. Now, where did Bobby go? She rushed to the bedroom to search for her phone. Oh Lord, 5 unanswered messages from Bobby. He sent them while she was sleeping. She dialed his number. His phone was offline. Great. Just great. She knew her man too good to imagine what he was thinking after getting the idea, that he has no family anymore. She prayed that he was still out of some accident on the road. She has to find him as soon as possible and bring him home. And she has no time to dress really, because every second could bring a death to Bobby’s foolish head. She dropped off her peignoir and put on her black leather coat over nightwear. No time, she has to rush!

Athena wasn't lucky with timing. No matter how worried she was for Bobby, no matter how loudly she cursed, but she got stuck into traffic jam for an hour. It was an early morning, but plenty of cars crowded together near the place where there was a road construction. 

Bobby's phone was still offline. Athena dialed his number every 5 minutes. She felt like she's getting older for 100 years every time she heard "Please, check the number or try your call again later". The only thought was keeping her functional - she's gonna kill Bobby if she'll find him safe and sound. She'll kill him, and then she'll kill Michael. Her both husbands played all her nerves today and she sincerely hated them to pieces for that. Why Bobby left so soon? Why didn't he listen to her? Why did he jump to wrong conclusions like 5-yeared-old? 

By the time when she finally arrived to the fire station she was completely drained from worries. 

While she was walking towards the second floor, she met one of firefighters from 121st team. 

"Hey, officer! What are you doing here at this time?" - asked the fire lady, named Monica. Athena knew her for couple of years already, sometimes their works crossed in the fields. 

"Didn't you see Capt.Nash, Monica? I think he might be here..." - answered Athena, realizing that she didn't even try any other ideas about Bobby's wherebeing.. Fire station seemed the only possible place for him to be...

"I don't know... I thought he went home at night, when we started.." - Monica's voice sounded unsure.

"It's okay, I'll check his office" - said Athena. "You better be in your office, Bobby!" - she thought to herself. 

"Here you are!" - deep exhale broke through Athena's tense lungs. 

She found Bobby's clumsily twisted body on chairs. His mouth was half-open, he looked deeply asleep.

"Bobby!!! Wake up now!!!" - she shook his shoulder. - "Do you hear me?? Wake up, damn you both, men!!"

Bobby opened his sleepy eyes, trying to understand where is he. "Athena..." - goofy childish smile touched his face. - "You're here..."

"Yes, sir, I'm here, and I'm gonna cut your balls for what you did to me!!!" - she sounded angry. - "How could you leave me, while drunk Michael bothered me with his drunken speech?? Who do you think you are to just go away the first trouble showed up?? I thought you are better than that!!!". - Men, was she angry. - "I thought you'd stay by my side no matter what! I thought you'd fight for us to the last breath. And you just ran away?? How could you??"

"I...I was just.. please, Athena..." - mumbled Bobby.

"Why is your phone offline?? I called you million times!! I didn't know what to think! Didn't know where to look for you!" - Athena yelled and her anger rose with every word. 

"You didn't answer my messages either! Look, Athena, please, listen to me!!" - Bobby fully woke up. - "I saw you both were hugging and when Michael said that he comes back, and that kids asked him, I just freaked out. I couldn't think clearly... It felt like my worst nightmare came true.. I didn't know what to say or what to do? I couldn't think!"

"Saying the brave rescuer Captain Nash?? A firefighter, who stays calm, when everybody gets crazy? I can't believe that" - exclaimed Athena in disbelief. 

"Athena, I'm dumb when it comes to you..." - Bobby responded quitely. - "I thought I'm losing you and I just couldn't breath..."

"Oh okay.. I know you'd freak out of it.. I know you're traumatized, but my love, why didn't you just listen to what I was saying?? Not Michael, but ME?" - Athena felt sorry for Bobby. All the situation was so enormously stupid, that worst TV-soap-opera wouldn't conquer this. 

"This is my biggest fear - to lose you." - confessed Bobby. - "I just couldn't think, I was a mess. I thought he kissed you or something... You were dressed in this seductive nightie..."

"Speaking of which..." - Athena mood suddenly changed from furious to adventurous. - "I'm still in it. Wanna check?" 

Her voice got huskier as she started to unzip her leather coat...

_~The end_


End file.
